Clinical research aimed at improving the survival and quality of life for patients with HIV infection and AIDS is the highest priority of the ACTG. The cornerstone of the cooperative group effort is the randomized phase III trial and the developmental/pilot programs leading to it. As a funded member of the ECOG since 1963, the Albany program has been an active participant in both the scientific and administrative efforts of that group as well as contributing over 3,000 patients to ECOG trials. This fact documents our ability to perform in a national clinical research cooperative group program such as the ACTG. The AIDS Treatment Center (ATC) of the Albany Medical Center Hospital (AMCH) has cared for approximately 1500 patients with HIV infection since the epidemic began. The current active patient census of the ATC and its subunits is 955 patients. We were the first designated Regional ATC in upstate New York by the New York State Department of Health (NYSDOH) in 1987. In 1989, the HIV/AIDS clinical research program of the ATC/Division of Medical Oncology (DMO) considerably expanded. The HIV/AIDS clinical research base of the ATC/DMO was solidified when we became a member of the Community Based Clinical Trials (CBCT) network in 1990. It is the intent of this application to submit a ACTU Clinical Core application, Part A only. We have documented over the past -two years our ability to successfully identify and recruit patients for clinical trials. A total of 300 patients have been entered on HIV/AIDS-related clinical trials. It is important to recognize that we have enrolled patients specifically from minority backgrounds including inmates and women. Our percentages of underrepresented populations of HIV-infected patients enrolled on clinical trials exceeds that of the ACTG: 11% are women, 20% black, 22% Hispanic, 32% intravenous drug users, and 24% are inmates. We also have ongoing clinical and basic science HIV-related research activity in designated high priority areas including HIV-associated malignancy, neurologic complications of HIV infection, and serologic/cellular markers of HIV infection. Our cost per patient is reasonable and in keeping with national standards. We believe that the Albany program can make significant clinical research agenda of the ACTG in the years ahead.